Quality of service (“QoS”) in communications networks can vary widely based on location, time, devices, applications, network conditions and capabilities, and policy rules. Latency, download speed, upload speed, call quality, and the like, may vary greatly among users across the network, within a particular geographic area, within a single cell cite, and even on a single cell sector. For example, within a cell site, if one sector antenna is aimed toward an interstate highway with heavy traffic and a second sector antenna is aimed at woods and hills behind the tower (relative to the interstate highway), the users in a sector associated with the first sector antenna may experience a lower quality of service than users in a sector associated with the second sector antenna. Similarly, within a cell sector, some users on calls during a particularly busy time, may not have any problems, while a user who is downloading a data-intensive video, for instance, may experience increased latency.
In a fourth generation (“4G”) long term evolution (“LTE”) network, some communications may be prioritized. Thus, for example, emergency communications may be given a high priority relative to reporting of call statistics. At times, however, even prioritized data communications may be slow due to heavy traffic, network conditions, or other factors. In such cases, users who would expect to have a high priority and thus a higher speed, lower latency, or the like, may not perceive that their traffic is being prioritized.